high_school_musicalfandomcom-20200223-history
We're All In This Together
"We're All in This Together" is one of the hit singles from High School Musical and the finale number of the movie and the 9th song on the movie soundtrack. The song is sung in the movie by the High School Musical cast, with Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay, and Ryan all singing solos. It is the finale to High School Musical. It was also featured in High School Musical 3: Senior Year the movie and the 11th song on the soundtrack. The song is sang after the spring musical while Ms. Darbus announces the graduating Seniors. Lyrics Chad: God, I dreamed there was an angel Who could hear me through the wall As I cried out-like, in Latin "This is so not life at all Help me out-out-of this nightmare" Then I heard her silver call- She said: "Just give it time, kid I come to one and all" She said: "Give me that hand, please And the itch you can't control Let me teach you how to handle All the sadness in your soul Oh, we'll work that silver magic Then we'll aim it at the wall" She said: "Love may make you blind kid- But I wouldn't mind at all" Everyone: It's the bitch of living (Bitch, just the bitch) With nothing but your hand (Just the bitch, yeah) Just the bitch of living As someone you can't stand Troy: See, each night, it's like fantastic- Tossing, turning, without rest 'Cause my days at the piano With my teacher and her breasts; And the music's like the one thing I can even get at all And those breasts! I mean, God, please Just let those apples fall Everyone: It's the bitch of living (ah, ah, ah) With nothing going on (Nothing going on) Just the bitch of living Asking: what went wrong? Do they think we want this? Oh- who knows? Jimmy: See, there's showering in gym class... Ryan: Bobby Maler, he's the best Looks so nasty in those khakis Jimmy: God, my whole life's like some test Chad: Then there's Marianna Wheelan As if she'd return my call Ryan: It's like just kiss some ass, man Then you can screw 'em all Everyone: Alllllllll Troy: It's the bitch of living Everyone: It's the bitch of living Troy: And living in your head Everyone: In your head It's the bitch Troy: Of living And sensing God is dead Everyone: It's the bitch of living Troy: You watch me- Just watch me- Everyone: And trying to get ahead Troy: I'm calling you one day Everyone: It's the bitch of living Just getting out of bed Troy:'' All will know '''Everyone: It's the bitch of living Living, Living Troy: All will know Everyone: And getting what you get Just the bitch of living Troy: And knowing this is it Everyone: God, is this it? This can't be it Oh God, what a bitch! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k7zzbB17Fvo Parody A parody of this song/scene was created in the form of "Stitch Meets "High School Musical."" In this skit (aired on Disney Channel Japan and released in the U.S. on the 2-disc "Deluxe Dance Edition" of "High School Musical 2"), Stitch (of "Lilo & Stitch" fame) and other characters from "Lilo & Stitch: The Series" play a friendly game of basketball (set to "Get'cha Head in the Game"), then dancing to "We're All In This Together". http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pd2oPfZ8Uv8 Appearances *High School Musical *High School Musical 3 Category:Songs